100 FACE one-shots
by Ivy and Dove
Summary: These are 100 one shots about the FACE family and their adventures.


**Hey there, everyone! I haven't been on fanfiction for a while, so I thought that I'd start up again. This will be 100 one-shots of the FACE family. Updates shouldn't be too far in between, as I already have most planned and a couple written. These chapters will not be in order. I hope you like them. Please review.**

"Are we there yet?" Came the question already asked about twenty times. The young child kicked excitedly in his car seat, playing with the belt that strapped him in. Beside him sat his twin brother, hugging his stuffed polar bear and staring out the window quietly.

"Almost, Alfred." Answered the British man in the passenger seat. He rubbed his temples tiredly. "You may stop asking that now."

"Oh let him," Francis said as he pulled the car down another street. "He must be excited for what's coming up."

They continued through a neighborhood the boys had never seen, questions and guesses of where they are running through their heads. Finally, the car entered a driveway and came to a stop just outside of a light blue, two-story house.

The two dads got out of the car and unbuckled their sons, helping them out of their seats. Together, they walked up to the door.

Alfred knocked loudly, while Matthew clung to his papa's pant leg shyly. The door opened and there stood a woman with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She smiled at the boys and shook hands with Francis and Arthur.

"Thank you for coming." She moved to the side and let them in. "No one else would come and take them."

Arthur and Francis took off their shoes politely, directing their sons to do the same.

"This way," the woman said, leading the family into the living room and stood next to the couch to watch.

Alfred gasped as he stepped into the room. "Kitties!" In the middle of the room, there were two small kittens, both about six weeks old, playing with fake mice and crumpled papers.

The two kittens were white, with a brown mane-like patch around their necks, brown tails, and odd marks on their faces that reminded Alfred of glasses. One cat had blue eyes and was a darker brown, and the other had more purple-ish eyes and lighter brown patches.

Alfred ran forward, dropping on his knees right in front of the two and reached forward to pet them. Matthew hesantly let go of his Papa's leg and walked forward to crouch beside his brother and pet the lighter one gently.

The small kitten purred at the touch and rubbed against Matthew's hand. Alfred's kitten licked his hand and climbed up onto his back to stand tall on the boy's shoulder. Alfred laughed and got Matthew's help to get him off.

"What's their names?" Matthew looked back to the adults, they had been discussing the new kittens. Arthur was handing money to the lady, and Francis stood against the wall with hands in his pockets, nodding as she spoke about what they would need to care for a cat.

"The food I wold suggest for the two would be-" She stopped and looked to the boys. "Their names?" She smiled at them. "They don't have names yet. Would you like to name them?"

Alfred's eyes lit up. "We get to name them?" He repeated, looking to his dad for an answer.

Arthur nodded in amusement and said, "Of course you can name them, we're taking them home with us. So think well, once you pick a name, you can't change it." Both boys nodded seriously, beging to think of names for the two cats.

Francis steped forward and picked up the cats, putting them in a cardboard box. In the box was a red blanket and a couple mouse toys. He closed the box and carefully picked it up.

Arthur stepped forward, taking both the boy's hands. "Come now," He said. "It's time we take them to their forever home."

the two nodded and followed without protest. They put on their shoes and walked to the car, slipping on their seat belts easily and watching as the box was set in between them on the seat.

The nice lady waved from her porch as the car pulled away, and Alfred reached over at the box. He lifted one of the flaps to peek in. "Hi little kitties." He whispered, seeing the cats lookeing up a him with the same curiousity.

"Have you two thought of any good names yet?" Arthur asked as he turned to look at his boys, Francis focusing on his driving.

"I can name them anything?" Alfred asked hopefully. Earning a nod from his dad, he grinned and announced, "Then mine will be Hero!"

Arthur smiled a little, though he had been hoping the boy would choose a more sensible name for his cat. Hero? Really? Maybe Matthew would have a better one. "What about you, Matthew?" He turned to the quieter one, who was hugging his stuffed bear tightly again. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

If Alfred can have a cat named Hero, Matthew thought, then I can use mine too. He had been hesitating to say his, but now he reached over to pet the lighter cat and said, "Maple."

Francis laughed softly as he drove, and Arthur nodded a little. He didn't want to ruin their fun, so he just nodded and looked at the nearly identical kittens. "Welcome to the family, Hero and Maple."

The family finally arrived home after a long day of shopping and Arthur complaining about prices for pet furniture and toys. The boys excitedly followed the new additions around the house, fed them for the first time, and got out their new toys for the cats to play with.

And at night, Arthur and Francis peeked through their sons open door. They smiled at the sight before them. Alfred and Matthew were asleep in their separate beds, both with their own kitten curled at their feet.


End file.
